


Silvally's attempt to help Gladion

by PokemonMasterette



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonMasterette/pseuds/PokemonMasterette
Summary: "Silvally no!" Gladion shouts. Too late.
Kudos: 1





	1. Where? When? Why? How? Where?

**Author's Note:**

> During a particular battle, Silvally end up getting sent through an Ultra Wormhole to A world where they don't have Pokemon, but creatures called animals!  
> And if that isn't weird enough, it finds a girl that it thinks would be perfect for Gladion!

"Air Slash!" Gladion shouts to Silvally. The two were battling another Ultra Beast, this time a Xercitree. Except, it opens an Ultra Wormhole in front of Silvally, and it falls in. "No!" Gladion shouts, running toward the hole, only to have it snap shut in front of his face

"BRRRRING!" Silvally sits up. Where is it? Where's Gladion? It was in front of a large building that looked almost like.... like a school. This place seemed to be devoid of Pokemon. It had to find something, someone, familiar. Was there anyone that may know where it is? This place LOOKED inviting, but it couldn't find it's close Pokemon friends, either. Umbreon, Lycanroc, and Zoroark. It knew it fell through an Ultra Wormhole...WAIT. It remembered...a conversation. In Aether Paradice. About a Place called the Other World. It was where there was no Pokemon and things called animals, and kids went to a place called school....it was all adding up!

After a few minutes, it spots a window, and it sees a girl. She was unique. Because, unlike everyone else, it was like she had a rainbow, trusting aura around her. Nobody else in that building had that. School? Yes. It had to be a school. A girl in that school looked trusting. How to get to her? It watched as she entered a room. That school was full of smaller rooms. What were they for? It would Investigate! 

"Ow.." Gladion muttered. Where was he? why did his head hurt so badly? What had happened? Why was he lying on the ground? Where was Silvally? His memory came flooding back at him. The Beast got away. Damn it, he couldn't even do what he was GOOD AT correctly. He must've gotten blown back by the beast or something. either way, he HAD to find Silvally..once he could figure out how to reopen the Ultra Wormhole, that is..

Silvally was so excited. It had found the girl! Except, there was a wall in the way! No problem! It would just plow through it... three....two...one! It charged. "Rwar!" It shouted, just before. It charged and REALLY should've thought it through first.

The girl's name was Ash, ironically enough. Well, Ashley. Everyone called her Ash because it was quick to say, and because she loved Pokemon. Ash was in school, like she was supposed to be. Except, she heard a cry that sounded familiar. "Silvally?" She asked. "What's a Silvally?" The Teacher, Mrs. Nickelback, asked. Ash looked at the window, and her eyes went wide. The teacher followed her gaze and shouted, "Students! Underneath your desks! Quickly!" Ash was frozen to the spot. The wall came in, bricks, cement, glass shards and a few ceiling tiles crashed in a cloud of smoke. Ash had gotten blown back against the wall. "Ow." she muttered. Her entire Language Arts class was watching her,and she could see why. Silvally was standing over her. Ash stood up in front of the beast, and instead of running away, she asked it a question cautiously. "you're Gladion's Silvally, right?" It nodded. "Mmm. You fell through an Ultra Wormhole, didn't you?" It nodded again, and she reached in her pocket, and pulled out a Poke Bean. "Here, eat it." She held it up to it's beak. 

The girl was offering it a Poke Bean. It loved Poke Beans. So, it carefully reached down and opened it's mouth, and gobbled it up. The girl smiled. "I'm Ash, by the way, but not the Ash you know!" Silvally DID remember the boy that had fallen into a bunch of Pinsir that he had saved. It knew it could trust her. the entire class and the teacher looked at her funnily. It was almost like they were frozen. In shock, fear, surprise, or a combo of all three!

Gladion had found the machine he needed. So he quickly, with the push of a couple of buttons, knew it was the right world, so, only thinking of Silvally, threw himself into it. 

Wow. Ash was amazed. How did Silvally get here? It didn't matter to her. It backed up a bit. While Silvally looked happy, she knew who it missed. "You miss him, don't you?" It nodded. She gently pet it and said, "I get it. You can stay with me. Do you have a Pokeball or something? Obviously you can't stay out here in the open" So, it nodded, and a spare Ultra Ball came out. She picked it up from where it had landed and asked Silvally, "Ready?" It nodded, so Ashley threw the ball at it. It clicked shut after a couple shakes. "I just caught Silvally. temporarily." She picked up the Ultra Ball, looked at it, whispered something to SIlvally nobody else could hear, and stuck it into her sweatshirt Pocket. 


	2. A Unique Challenge!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that took an interesting turn.

Gladion wished he knew where he was. He had landed on the side of what looked like a route. When suddenly, his Z ring started glowing. "Silvally's nearby, but witch way?" He asked. A bus pulled up, and he hid in nearby bushes, and he gasped.

Silvally knew he could trust this girl, Ash. She held onto its Poke ball tight inside her pocket. Throughout the rest of the school day, Silvally could somehow for some reason FEEL this girl's emotions. When she laughed with her friends. When she almost lost all of her stuff in the hall. The best was when she was talking to someone about Pokemon. She was practically radiating happiness. Silvally had liked that feeling. So much joy. It mostly feared what would happen once people discovered it, but not here. Here it felt safe against the world. 

Ash had had a good, long day. She got off the bus with a smile. For once, she was the only one at the bus stop, and no cars, or people for that matter, were in sight. "You wanna come out, don't you?" She asked it. Silvally shook the ball. She called it out, and heard a gasp. She turned around, an immediately knew why.

Gladion's eyes went wide. A GIRL stole Silvally? No way. She had it in a Poke Ball. Why did she have Silvally. She turned around, and when she saw Gladion, froze. But not out of fear. More like shock. Yeah that was it. Shock.

"Oh no." Was the only thing Silvally thought. It had gotten this girl in trouble now, for protecting it. 

Ash looked at Gladion. She was shocked, for sure. He wasn't gonna believe what had happened. Except then, she remembered someone had recorded it and set it to her. She reached for her phone. "You're a dirty Thief!" Gladion accused her. "Before you start yelling out accusations and making assumptions, watch this." She played the video.

Gladion couldn't believe this. It showed people freaking out, and apparently someone asked if they should shoot it. Ash refused to let that happen,and Silvally was practically on top of her. Gladion's mood softened as he watched Ash give Silvally a Poke Bean, and how she talked gently to it. Someone had shouted to her, "Ash, watch out!" Gladion laughed, "How ironic." he thought. So the girl's name was Ash. It showed that she had ASKED Silvally if it wanted protecting, and it had greatly accepted. Once it was caught, she had said to herself, "I caught Silvally temporarily." She then whispered to it, "I'll get you back to Gladion, no matter what." 

The video ended, and Gladion looked at Ash. She could only wonder what he thought of her. 

Gladion couldn't believe it. he had this weird feeling in his chest. Was he getting sick? Maybe it was all the space travel. No. It couldn't be? Silvally was talking to him telepathically. It said, "you better be nice to Ash. She's kept me alive, and promised to bring me back to you." They were standing in the middle of the road. Ash was looking at the two of them, and placed her backpack on the road next to her gently. Gladion knew now he had to trust the girl, but what WAS this feeling?

Ash was amazed, but she was hungry, tired, and ready to go home. "Oh yeah, here." She tossed the Ultra Ball to Gladion. Ash was done with this whole thing. If someone was gonna point fingers and shout at her, she may as well go back to Spanish class. So, she picked up her backpack, straightened her cap, and turned around. "Ash?" Gladion asked. "Yeah?" She asked, spinning back around. "T-Thank you." It almost looked like he was...blushing? No way. "You're welcome." She told him dryly, and walked away. 

Gladion couldn't believe that. He would figure out why Silvally had trusted that girl, if that was the last thing he had done. Although, of all the girls in the world, why one so cute? And Charming? And...he shook his head. "No." He told himself. Silvally secretly smiled. it was ALL going to its plan. 


	3. Say What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Incident at Ash's school causes her and Gladion to meet again, except in a way neither had expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know what inspired me to write this, but i like the direction it's going! Enjoy!

It's the next morning. Ash had just gotten to school. Well, that's a lie. She had been at school for a few hours, and it was now fourth period, math class. After what had happened yesterday, and a few videos getting around, people were questioning her and her abilities. Like, if she was from this world or not. Ash couldn't and didn't care. If she listened to that kind of stuff, where would she be? Right now, she was running a quick errand for her teacher to the Main office. She had gotten halfway there, when suddenly, an explosion shook the school super hard, causing her to fall over to the ground, losing the envelope for her teacher in the rubble. Except, one problem. There was a Nihilego in front of her! It's an Ultra Beast, and she knew all about them from playing the Pokemon games, and seeing the Sun and Moon anime. She wasn't letting it get her. She grabbed a ladder that someone had left nearby, probably a janitor. It was surprisingly light, considering it was a ladder. She threw it at the beast with a clatter. "Evacuate! Everyone, leave the Building! it's a monster from another world or something!" The loudspeaker said. Ash almost laughed. A Monster? barely. It used some move at her. It seemed to be purple poison or something. Maybe Gunk Shot? Either way, she couldn't think, only act. 

A Little while later, Ash was running out of breath and objects. The Beast used Rock Throw, and she couldn't protect herself. "Shit." She thought. "Use Air Slash!" Gladion shouts. Ashley looks up. They were back, him and Silvally both.

Gladion couldn't believe it. It was Ash, again! It seemed the beast was injured. "She knows something, at least." he thought. Ash looked at him, and he sees the passion and determination in her eyes. He jumped to the conclusion that people don't normally mess with her. he knew he couldn't leave her here. "get on behind me." he tells her. Then, as if she's an expert, gets onto the windowsill and uses it as a step to get onto Silvally. "Thanks." She tells him. Gladion smiles. Even during an emergency, she looked good. "Use Shockwave!" Gladion shouts to Silvally. It lifts its front legs into the air, and listened. Surprisingly enough, Ash didn't fall off. "Maybe we can be friends." Gladion thinks. First they had to get out of this.

Silvally knew it's plan was working. It hadn't planned on it happening THIS particular way, but it worked. Although, it knew Gladion wasn't a knight in shining armor, and Ashley was as far from a helpless princess as you could get, it worked. 

Ash was getting restless. Did everyone get out? Had anyone been hurt? Who did they think caused it? She shook her head. Why did SHE always think about these types of things? It didn't matter. The two, after Silvally got a Flying memory and the beast was defeated, flew out, where a Decidueye was waiting. "D?" Ash asked. Her Decidueye hooted. "Gladion, that's my Pokemon." She told him. So, she jumped fro Silvally to Daring, who had a black and pink Z Mega Ring waiting for her. 

"No...how..it can't be!" Gladion said out of disbelief. She had a Pokemon, and a Z Mega Ring? He shook his head for what had to be at least the 20th time since they met. Who was this girl? Either way, she looked even CUTER on her own Pokemon. Now, they had to face all of the students and teachers. he wondered how that would go over.

Silvally was happy that it had called D. Ash's normal nickname for it was Daring, but because she didn't want anyone to connect the dots, she called it "D" Either way, Silvally had emotional connections to Gladion, and it knew he was slowly but surely falling in love with Ash. It may seem like a twisted scheme, but Silvally knew Gladion needed SOMEONE that wasn't related to him. That Ketchum boy had left for Galar, and all of the schoolkids had gone back to school. Gladion being a little older had gone to school for the required ten years, had saved Silvally, taken his Eevee and Rockruff, and shot for the hills. Then he met Ketchum after getting Eevee evolved into Umbreon, and Rockruff into Midnight Form Lycanroc, as well as his father's Zoroark a smidge later. So, now Gladion and Silvally as a duo fought Ultra Beasts, as well as try and Search for Gladion's father, who they said was alive but hadn't been seen in years. Silvally had seen Gladion grow as a person and Trainer but... it felt that he was missing something. And that something, is love. 

Ash couldn't believe D was actually here! She LOVED D. Level 100, and her Crobat, Uxie, Umbreon , Shiny Quagsire, Delphox and Charizard she had gotten in Poke balls that she had stuck into her Pokemon Backpack, witch D had had on his back, waiting for her. Ash was a real-life Pokemon Trainer. Except, what about her Battle Record? In one game she had had a Title Battle against Battle Legend Blue, and had won. Was she a Battle Legend? She wished she knew, but right now had more important matters. Her school was destroyed, for one thing. "Let's look for anyone who's stuck in the rubble by fly-over." She tells Gladion, who agrees to it. Even if he hadn't, she was doing it anyway.

Gladion couldn't believe how AWESOME Ash looked in the sunset-students were stuck at the school. Well, almost all of them, except ones with Pokemon that can fly, and Ash had about four. Uxie, Crobat, D, Charizard. Yeah, it was four. He had heard about a Trainer who had played multiple Pokemon games and had beaten multiple Battle Legends. They said she had a decidueye, and blue eyes, but that was all they knew. And that she was a girl, but they already could figure it out. Gladion remembered the tale they had said about her "Once in an unfamiliar world is a girl with an extraordinary Pokemon ability. her eyes as cold as ice, but her heart as warm as a blazing fire, with a Decidueye. The two will Battle and Save the Night, with the help of some Golden Light." The first few parts matched up, and the sun was shining Golden light onto them, but he still wasn't sure. Suddenly Ashley shouted. "What now?" he asked. If only ANY of them knew what would happen next!


	4. Ash to the Rescue: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't know if anyone expected this- a bit of a PLOT TWIST!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope Y'all are enjoying this as much as I enjoy writing it. Buckle into a PLOT TWIST! :-)

Silvally was happy to see the sun again. Although, it was almost nighttime. The students and teachers had escaped, as practiced, to the back field, except the rubble of the school left them with no way to get out. When Silvally saw all the students talking quietly, it remembered so much, that it had tried to forget. 

"We're in this together." Gladion had told Ash. He didn't know why though. She matched up the definition of the lost Battle Legend the more Gladion was with her and got to know her. She fit the definition perfectly, actually. When the two flew over, however, people noticed. "Ash!" Someone said. Ash flew down toward a girl. "Dammit, I shoulda known." Gladion muttered. He watched Ashley talk to the girl before saying, "I gotta go Maintain order." So, Her and Gladion flew up to the middle of group and grabbed a bullhorn. "Okay, everyone! We're all gonna get outta here! The cops are here, and the firemen and related authorities are on the way. Is anyone hurt?" Ash looked around. "Wow. What a leader." Gladion thought to himself. Silvally smiled. Once again, the plan was going perfectly according to what it wanted to.

A little while later, Everyone was gone, and it was dark. Except, when Ash and Gladion least expected it, another Ultra Wormhole opened, sending them somewhere all too familiar.

"Aether Paradise?" Ashley asked. Sure enough, she was here. "I don't understand.." Gladion said. The two called back their Pokemon, when they heard a scream. They shot off running as fast as they could. "What happened NOW?" Ashley asked. "It better not be what I think it is." Gladion shouted over the growing noise. It was. Ash was amazed. "My mother?" Gladion asked, horrified. "No..it's Lillie!" Ashley said, pointing. Gladion paled. "no.nonononono. This can't be! Air Slash, Quick!" Gladion instructed, throwing the Poke Ball. Except, after it left Lillie alone, It went for Gladion. 

Ash knew a camera was filming this, as by now it was the net day in her school. "Lillie, get behind me, quick!" Ash instructed. "Who are you?" Lillie asked. "Ash. My names Ash." She said to her. Lillie almost laughed but instead shouted, "Gladion, no!" Ash looked up. Because she had been so focused on the safety of Lillie, she had missed it. Ash ran toward the beast, Lillie on her heels. Another day, another Nihilego, as someone once told Gladion. "I gotta save Ash and Lillie. I have to sacrifice..myself!" He shouted. "No! Don't! Leaf Blade!" Ash shouted. Too late. The beast reached down. Ash knew that was Gladion's greatest fear. Getting absorbed by a beast, and never getting rescued. during a conversation they had, Gladion hadn't told her flat-out, but he had said, "People who get absorbed by the beasts, when they don't get rescued, little by little get combined with the beast to the point of no return to humanity!" That had been what he said. He REALLY needed to listen to himself, at least, that's what Ash thought. Now, the beast, with Gladion inside of it, took toward the Ultra Wormhole. "Not happening! Silvally!" Ash shouted, and Lillie was already on it. The two jumped through the wormhole. 

"Ash, are you sure we can do this?" Lillie asked her. "No idea!" Ash replied. Lillie was scared. Ash looked at her however and told her, "Either way, we've gotta save your brother. We don't need what happened to me to happen to you." Ash turned back around. What had happened to her in the past? Did she have any siblings? She wished she could ask, but now, the two had a mission. Lillie had had just enough time to get a bag together, and her Pokemon. All she knew was that Ash had saved Silvally from the people in her world, and deserved to be thanked, but not now. Now, the two girls were on a mission. Except, when it had happened to the siblings' mother, they had at LEAST 8 people with them. Could just two do it? Lillie knew she had experience.

Ash was ready to save Gladion in almost any way necessary. Almost. She just hoped she didn't lose Lillie as well in the process. 


	5. Ash to the Rescue: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's up to Ash and Lillie to save Gladion. Can they do it?

Ash and Lillie were hurrying quickly. Gladion had threw down his belt with his Poke balls in it, witch contained his other Pokemon. So they couldn't get taken over by the beast. he had at least thought of THAT.

Lillie wondered if she and Ash could even save him. He hated Ultra Beasts, so he probably wasn't cooperating with it, for one thing. It had to be easier than rescuing her mother,right? She just watched from behind Ash, because she was telling Silvally where to go and everything. Lillie had a feeling that Ash knew what she was doing. Maybe. She had to get the negative out of her head. She was the one here with the experience after all. "Ash?" She asked. "yeah?" Ash asked back. "How do you feel?" Ash bit her lip before saying "That we could do anything." 

Ash couldn't tell Lillie that she really had no idea. The Beast with Gladion inside touched down. "Silvally." Ash muttered, pointing. She knew Lillie was watching her closely. Ash couldn't exactly blame her. She WAS really worried, after all. But either way, Ash had her own Pokemon with her, and at level 100, she thought they could do anything. 

Sivally smiled at the irony of this situation. It still wanted Ash and Gladion together, weirdly enough. Although ultimately, it wanted its Trainer alive as a human first and foremost.

They had touched down, and Ash had Daring out. Lillie called out Snowy, still an Alolian Vulpix. After seeing Daring, Lillie wondered if she should force Snowy to evolve. "No, don't be crazy." She told herself. She should'e told that to Ash.

Ash couldn't believe the sight right in front of her. She got on Daring and saw Gladion fighting the beast not to take control of him. He saw Ash and reached toward her, and the beast tried to slap her, witch is just as she had planned. She veered to the right on Daring. The beast tried to get her, and it slapped itself instead. Gladion immediately knew what she was doing, and made sure to dodge within time. He didn't need to get hit. After about four attacks, the beast fell to the ground with a scream, and Gladion started to get out. Ash flew back down and Lillie called to her, "Ash! help us!" Ash looked up, and she was holding onto Gladion for dear life, and the beast was trying to suck both of them back in. "You two! Leaf Blade and Air Slash!" She told Daring and Silvally. It got Lillie back.

Lillie couldn't believe that Ash had to save both of them. Now that she was saved, they were back to the original problem. Saving Gladion.

Silvally was happy now that it knew that Ash could do it. Only, would it be too late by the time she did?

Ash had now Lillie behind her on Silvally. Gladion had managed to get halfway out of the beast, and now was trying to suck him back inside of it. So, She and Lillie had to grab his wrists and yank him. 

Lillie thought Ash had a lot of strength. She practically completely pulled Gladion out of the beast herself, and Lillie was just on the side doing a bit.

"Thanks guys." Gladion said, trying to stand. After dodging so many beast attacks, he was exhausted. 

Ash had to practically drag Gladion to Silvally. Luckly he could get on. Ash had only one thing in her mind. What would happen next? 


	6. Just When Things Were Going Back to Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as Ash had gotten used to having her Pokemon in her world, another problem arises. What will happen next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is relatively short, but the next chap'll make up for it, I promise!

Ash was ready for a normal day at school. Well, as normal as it could be. It had been about a week since Ash had to help Lillie rescue Gladion. Today at school she had a test in language arts, and Mrs Nickelback's wall had just gotten fixed. She hoped it was just a fluke, as did everyone else, but Daring's Poke ball was in Ash's reach if she needed it. 

Silvally had to think of a diversion to get Gladion back to that world. Ash was PERFECT for him, after all. What could he do? 

Gladion couldn't stop thinking about Ash. The way she acted, how cute she was. He had to get back to that world for her. But in a non romantic way. His only question: How? An answer opened up quickly. 

Ash was almost done with her test, when, of course, something HAD to happen. An Ultra Beast came in. "Daring!" Ash shouted. Her trusty Decidueye was ready to go. But Ash quickly realized. That Beast came with a vengance. It was the beast she had rescued Gladion from, and it was MAD. 

An Ultra Beast called, back at the Middle school. Perfect. At least, In Silvally's eyes. 

Gladion was ready to see Ash again, so he jumped on Silvally, and back through the Wormhole. Back to where it all started. 

The wall had been broken once again, and this Battle Wasn't easy. Ash had out Daring and Crobat, when Gladion came. "Need a hand?" he asked. "Sure." She replied, and he jumped in. "Air Slash!" They said to Crobat and Silvally. "Dark Pulse!" They said, because they both had Umbreons. Lycanroc used Stone Edge while Daring used Shadow Claw. Ash called out Uxie and Quagsire too. "Use Physic, Water Pulse, Leaf Blade, Toxic and Air Slash!" Ash shouted, while Gladion shouted, "Air Slash, Dark Pulse, Stone Edge, and Physic!!!" People in Ash's school had wondered if there was something wrong with that boy's left eye, because his blond hair covered it. But, when the explosion happened and it was blown back, they all knew he was fine. They just hoped the attacks had done it. 

Silvally thought Ash looked good. It just hoped Gladion thought so, too. 

It was Punk Day at school, and she had on A black tee with a short pink zip-up on top, and black leggings, jean shorts and purple high tops on bottom. And she looked so cute. And Awesome. And EPIC. Gladion loved it. She WAS the one for him. Silvally had been right, Son of a gun. So, they finished the Battle with the beast, and things went nuts from there. 


	7. Two teens: One Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be the End of this, but The ending is BEAUFTIFUL.

Gladion's heart was pounding in his chest, but not because he just ran a great distance, or that he was scared. He loved Ash. There was no doubt about it. It was like she had some sort of high that didn't ever crash. he HAD to do what he was about to do, and see where it went. 

Ash had recalled all of her Pokemon, and she turned around, and Gladion was there, but before she could move, He pulled her closer and kissed her. He smiled slyly. "Get my feeling?" He asked her. She sighed and smiled. "Obviously." She said. "So who is this boy?" Mrs. Nickelback asked. "I'm Gladion." he introduced himself and then he said, "And I'm in love with Battle Legend Ash." he looked at her. 

It had been confirmed yesterday that she was in fact the girl in the legend, and that made it all so much sweeter. 

"So Ash..." Gladion said. "yeah?' She asked. "Race ya to Alola?" he asked, re calling out Silvally. Ash sighed and called out Daring. "I'm gonna win!" he said, and took off before he could even get on Silvally. 

"I get a Girlfriend and a rival. Awesome." he said, beaming happily. Nobody would break his moment.

So now Ash and Gladion are together, forever destined to be rivals and best friends. All because of an incident. That's what inspired a love story. Weird the way life works, ain't it? 


End file.
